just a little bit more
by asteria capella
Summary: paradedication: cattleya furlanetto. menjadi seorang sho fuwa itu tidaklah mudah. — sho/kyoko.


**just a little bit more © ardhan winchester  
>skip beat © yoshiki nakamura<br>infantrum's paradedication challenge – special for cattleya furlanetto  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Menjadi seorang Sho Fuwa itu tidaklah mudah. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mudah.<p>

Menjaga _image_ keren nan _cool_ di hadapan seluruh mata yang memandangnya dengan perasaan kagum. Menampilkan bagian terbaik dari dalam dirinya setiap saat agar tak tertangkap oleh _paparazzi_ saat sedang bertingkah konyol. Memasang topeng penuh senyum bahkan di saat ia ingin sekali mencekik orang ketika sedang emosi berat. Menyembunyikan masa lalunya sebagai seorang bocah desa yang _udik_ dan manja, tak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan juga, menutupi hubungan antara dirinya dan eksistensi seorang gadis agar tak tercium oleh wartawan gosip—serta Ren Tsuruga. _Tcshe._

Semua ini amatlah sulit untuk dilakukan.

Yang berkata menjadi seorang Sho Fuwa itu mudah—pastilah memiliki otak setara dengan idiot.

Hanya _Shotaro_ Fuwa yang dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna. _Ha!_

* * *

><p>Seperti hari-hari biasa, dimana ia harus menampilkan sosok idola yang sempurna di sebuah studio, tempatnya akan melaksanakan wawancara, Sho berjalan, dada membusung dengan begitu bangganya. Kacamata hitam bertengger di puncak hidung, membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali—supaya ia tak perlu melalui kehebohan yang pasti terjadi saat para fans melihat dirinya melenggang dengan santai di jalan. Baru setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam gedung, kacamata tersebut dilepaskan.<p>

Ah, tapi pasti ada saja yang akan berteriak memanggil namanya dan kemudian meminta tanda tangan. Dia kan idola seluruh orang. Ya, seperti saat ini. Dengar saja—

"REN-SAMAAA~!"

—_whatthehell_?

Sho memutar tubuhnya secepat kilat, berbalik, untuk melihat asal suara yang mengelu-elukan seorang laki-laki yang ia akui (secara sepihak) sebagai rivalnya. _Hegh_. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang terang dan Ren Tsuruga segera saja masuk dalam pandangannya. Beberapa aktor lain yang familiar juga terlihat dimana-mana. Dark Moon sedang syuting di sini rupanya. Lengkung tipis bibirnya yang semula membentuk kurva parabolik terbalik, kini berubah menjadi seringai lebar.

Pandangannya kembali disapukan, mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang (takkan pernah ia katakan pada siapapun) diharapkan—rambut pendek, warna hitam, tubuh kurus, dan pandangan mata yang memancarkan aura membunuh. "_Gotcha!_" Sho bersiul pelan, kemudian mengubah senyumnya menjadi penuh ejekan. Ia melemparkan tatapan meremehkan pada gadis yang bertemu pandang dengannya dari kejauhan tersebut, memastikan bahwa Kyoko melihat bahwa Sho masih menganggap dirinya jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Kyoko.

"Sho, ada apa?" Tepukan sekilas di bahunya menyadarkan Sho. Manajernya bertanya dengan nada suara yang mengindikasikan desakan untuk segera kembali berjalan. Waktu berjalan, saat wawancara mereka hampir tiba. Keterlambatan tak biasa ditolerir, mencoreng image yang susah payah dikenakan—tapi kenapa Sho malah melamun di tengah perjalanan seperti ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ia berkata ringan sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang manajer—bersandar dengan manja. Sekilas ia mengerling kembali gadis di sana, yang masih mengeluarkan aura gelap mengerikan di sekitarnya. Puas rasanya dapat mengganggu kawan semasa kecilnya tersebut hanya dengan berada di sini saja. "Cuma _melihat_ sesuatu yang _tidak penting_." —bohong. "Ayo," Sho melanjutkan langkah, mengacuhkan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian yang terarah padanya.

Hal biasa yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Kyoko Mogami. Bagi orang lain mungkin ini adalah _sesuatu_ yang menakutkan, memiliki seorang yang selalu setia membencinya dan berjanji untuk menggulingkannya dari puncak kejayaan. Nmun bagi Sho sendiri, ini adalah _sesuatu_ yang... _sesuatu sekali_—begitu _sesuatu_ hingga ia tak dapat menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata singkat sebagai penjelasan.

Sho Fuwa adalah seorang _attention-whore_.

Mau pandangan penuh puja, maupun pandangan penuh niat membunuh—baginya sama saja. Apalagi kedua hal tersebut berasal dari satu gadis yang telah lama ia kenal. Kyoko Mogami yang pernah mengelu-elukannya sepanjang waktu, menjadi fans paling pertama, yang memberikan semangat bagi Sho kala ia mulai menyerah dengan impiannya. Kyoko Mogami yang kini tak memiliki perasaan apapun selain kebencian terhadap Sho, yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai meniti karir di bidang _entertainment_, berusaha mengalahkan Sho dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Satu orang—namun begitu berlawanan dalam dua jangka waktu yang berbeda.

Sho Fuwa adalah seorang _attention-whore_, terutama jika subjeknya adalah Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu tadi?"<p>

Sebuah suara yang familiar menahan kepergian Sho, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Senyumnya menjadi kaku, dalam satu detik yang terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia tak menghentikan langkah, berusaha acuh dan seolah tak peduli—meski indera pendengarannya difungsikan semaksimal mungkin. Di muka seluruh orang yang ada, tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menanggapi konfrontasi dari Kyoko. Ia berharap Kyoko bisa lebih tenang dan mengajaknya _berbicang_ di tempat sepi. Tapi ini Kyoko Mogami, tentu saja kedewasaan dan ketenangan tak ada dalam kamusnya.

Ah, padahal Sho sendiri juga berdarah panas.

"Heh!" Bentakan. Hawa yang menekan. Aura hitam mengerikan. "Kau—pandangan matamu, senyumanmu—kau pasti mengejekku, kan? Mengira lebih populer, lalu meremehkanku. Mengira aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, pasti. Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku seperti itu?"

Kekeh pelan dikeluarkan, sementara sang pemuda menoleh singkat, melemparkan senyum yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya. "Nyatanya kau memang belum bisa mengalahkanku," kalem, berniat meningkatkan amarah gadis bersurai gelap tersebut dengan kata-katanya. Ada _sesuatu _yang_ sesuatu sekali_—oke, stop—yang membuatnya suka setiap kali Kyoko mencak-mencak seperti ini.

Semburat merah mewarnai paras sang gadis, membuat Sho kembali terkekeh tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Lihat saja!"

"Buktikan." Sho menyeringai. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya. Nanti aku bisa mati bosan menunggumu."

Kyoko tidak mengerti mengapa Sho bisa menjadi seorang idola yang memiliki begitu banyak fans. Buta. Apa yang mereka lihat dari laki-laki menyebalkan super _bego_ yang hanya mengandalkan tampang? Oh andai mereka semua melihat kelakuan setan itu saat berada di luar jangkauan kamera, pasti mereka semua langsung menyesal pernah menjadi fansnya. Cuih. Meskipun ia sendiri mengakui bahwa Sho—_SHO_? HAH!—begitu menyilaukan saat berada di atas panggung, dan ia juga pernah menjadi seorang pemuja Sho Fuwa—_asdfghjkl_—ia takkan pernah lagi menyatakan dirinya sebagai fans!

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

* * *

><p>Sho hanya memandang lamat-lamat punggung kecil yang terus menjauh tersebut—seulas senyum lembut tersungging di bibir, nyaris tak kentara. Ada sesak yang sengaja diacuhkan, dimana puas dan antusias terasa lebih mendominasi. Semakin Kyoko membencinya, semakin besar eksistensi seorang Sho Fuwa di dalam hati gadis itu—suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan di hadapan rivalnya. Ha!<p>

"Kenapa kau tak jujur?" Shoko menyentuh pipinya dengan satu tangan. Sepasang maniknya menatap penuh tanya. "Ceritakan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau melakukan semua itu karena kau me—," kalimatnya dihentikan saat mendapati ekspresi wajah pemuda di sisinya berubah menjadi seperti biasa, cuek dan sok keren, topeng yang sengaja dicipta saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Siapa yang menyukainya?" Sho mendengus kecil. Jemarinya digerakkan, menyisir surai pirang miliknya yang sedikit panjang, menyembunyikan pandangan dari lawan bicara. "Aku ini Sho Fuwa, gadis-gadis antre untuk memujaku. Kenapa aku malah menyukai cewek jelek seperti dia?"

_Denial_?

"Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa menyukainya."

_Oh-oh_. Ia salah memilih kata, _Tsche_. Sang pemuda melemparkan pandangan kesal pada manajernya, yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis yang nampak geli. Langkahnya dipercepat, seiring dengan degup jantungnya sendiri yang intensitasnya meningkat. Tatapan penuh arti dari sisinya membuat Sho sedikit jengah. Selama ia bungkam, pasti Shoko akan terus menggodanya dalam diam.

Sho akhirnya membuka mulut lagi, tak kurang _tsundere_ dari sebelumnya, "Kalau ada yang menyatakan—," _uhuk,_ "cinta, seharusnya itu pihak perempuan. Mana emansipasinya?" Ego dan gengsi laki-laki. Sesederhana itu. "_Tsk!_ Biarkan saja dia mengira aku membencinya. Dia membenciku juga tak apa-apa."

Lagipula, batas antara cinta dan benci—tipis kan?

_Just a little bit more—maybe, that hatred of her will turn into love._

—atau setidaknya seperti itulah yang diharapkan oleh Sho.

Menjadi seorang Sho Fuwa benar-benar sulit, kau tahu. Menyukai seseorang hingga sebegitunya, namun melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kian dibenci oleh yang bersangkutan. Mengiris hatinya sendiri, berharap suatu hari nanti lukanya akan sembuh secara ajaib.

Memang hanya Shotaro Fuwa yang sanggup melakukannya. _Ha!_

**.FIN.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>saya juga nggak ngerti ini apaan -_-a *digulingin* niatnya romens, tapi kayaknya <em>sho's unrequited love<em>-nya ga begitu kerasa di sini. sho bodoh sih, saya kan jadi blending ikutan bego. #salah mana sepertinya prompt saya nggak berasa. jadi.. ada yang bisa nebak alasan sho menyembunyikan rahasia kecil dari kyoko? ' 'b btw, fic ini didedikasikan untuk _**catt**_ yang selama ini menemani saya fangirling gundam seed maupun skip beat :") *pelukcium* juga untuk **_infantrum_** yang berulangtahun hari ini. syukur alhamdulillah saya sempet nyelesaiin meski abalabal.

_**Happy birthday, Infantrum! Terima kasih telah memberi begitu banyak kenangan manis dan pengalaman serta ilmu yang begitu berharga. #happyinfantrum**_

* * *

><p>oya, udah pada tau <strong>Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)<strong> kan? ayo berpartisipasi yuk. yang belom tau, cek profile saya ya \:D/


End file.
